Cold Feet
by NaleyBop
Summary: Brooke and nathan screw up there realationships with haley and lucas, after high school graduation. they lose everyone they love. They leave town and never go back. Everyone hates them. Brooke was engaged to Lucas and had cold feet. Years later there live
1. Chapter 1

Details:

this is going to b e a sad story with lots of dramas. so bring some tissues lol.

I usualy write naley BUT this idea called out for BROOKE and not haley lol.

Brooke makes some bad choices after high school and leaves her fiance at the alter. she loses her family, best friends/friends, fiance, and his family. everyone. someone follows her. she becomes a big rich, fashion desioner. she makes clothes for models and ect. She never was in another realationship again. shes a cold hearted biotch now. she hates xmas and basically everything around her. she has lovers and will never commit again.

she did not only leave her fiance the one she loved for years (lucas scott) she did not only leave him at the alter but there is a twist to this story. something worse happend then that.

anyway nathan did somethin horriable to haley and she broke up with him and hates him now. she went to lucas and he was hurt cuz of brooke so they shared comfort together. years later they are married.

brooke and nathan do not contact anyone from tree hill BTW nate is the one who followed her, cuz they both screwed up majorly and are alone in this world

brooke tries to think how her life became to suck.

she one was so cheeerful and happy and now she is a depressed girl who hates the world.

she makes a wish

and goes back in time

please let me know what you think

il try to write some tonight

angela


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cold Feet  
Author:Angela  
Rating: hmm I think it'll be T  
Couple: main couple is brucus, and then naley, and then also some bathan and laley.

Disclamior: i dont own any oth charactors but I do own my story. Btw I got this idea from Christmas Eve or Eve christmas, its a movie.

Summary: Brooke and nathan screw up there realationships with haley and lucas, after high school graduation. they lose everyone they love. They leave town and never go back. Everyone hates them. Brooke was engaged to Lucas and had cold feet. Years later there lives are totaly different. Brooke is a famouse fashion designer. Lucas and Haley are married. Brooke is afraid to commit now, cuz she hurt the man she could ever love yes shes stil in love with him Shes rich and famous but that means nothing to her. She is really a lonely depressed girl stuck in her past. She makes a wish and her guardian angel grants it to her. So goes back to her past to try and fix her past. Will she marry Lucas or not?

Author Note: This is going to have lots of drama and it'll be sad. It's my first Brucas story. I'm more of a Naley girl but I love Brucas also. 

Part 1

Brooke's Pov

I woke up suddenly, from a deep sleep and I look at the clock, it read 8am. Shit I am going to be late for work if I don't hurry up and shower and leave. Who am I kidding, I own my own fashion design, called 'Clothes Over Bros'. 'Your probaly wondering, why I named my fashion design company Clothes over bros? Well in high school I had a saying, Hoes over Bro's, cuz guys were assholes, so always choose your girlfriends over them, so I said, hey why not Clothes over Bro's? It worked out perfectly.' Anyway I don't actually have to be there, I am the owner and boss, but I will be nice and go in anyway. I was about to get up and out of bed when I noticed that I can't get up, something is holding me down. Or rather someone.  
Who was it last night? It's always a different guy a night. I can't seem to remember much about last night, I was most likely drinking. I take a peak and look over to the man next to me. Who was very much naked, and very much asleep. He was hot as can be. He had black hair. And was tall and i'm sure he as a big...Ahh Brooke Davis get your mind out of the gutter, you don't have time for a morning snack. I shove his arms away and get out of bed. I take out some clothes and a towel and place them in my bathroom. I then come back out and go up to this mystery guy and slap him hard on the back, to wake him up and it works.

"Look whoever you are, you better and when I say Better I MEAN BETTER be out of my bed, out of my room and out of my house when I get back and out of my shower, do we have that clear?" I screamed and before he could speak I went and showered. I left so quickly that I did not hear a chuckle. This man was obviously amused at how I treated him.

10 minutes later I get out of the shower and dry off, I place on a really pretty, short, white dress, with a a matching button down sweater on top, 'they came together.' It's really short and it shows off my nice legs. I also place on some pretty clear silver high heels on. I am loking hot as can be and I know it. I wonder if the guy I choose to bring home tonight will love my outfit. I smirk impressed at my outfit. I place on some shiney red lipstick and some blue eyeshadow and nope I did not forget my mascara.  
http/img242.imageshack.us/img242/8409/swer7zb6tn.jpg

I take one more look and then walk out of the bathroom to go get my white purse. As I walk in my room I have a scowel on my face. I am so pissed off. These boys know my rules. If they want to get with my for the night, then they leave before my shower is done. Now this boy is being rude. He is still in bed sleeping and he is going to make me late for work.

"LISTEN BUDDY, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE AND I HONASTLY DON'T CARE, BUT YOU KNOW BROOKE DAVIS'S RULES, IF YOU WANT ME FOR THE NIGHT, THEN YOU RESPECT MY RULES. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GONE BEFORE MY SHOWER IS DONE. I WILL NOT BE LATE FOR MY JOB BECAUSE OF YOU. STOP GET THE fk OUT OF BED BED, MY ROOM, AND MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CASTERATE YOU, AND BELIEVE ME, I WILL DO IT." I screamed as loud as I could.

I was fuming. I was so beyond pissed right now. This guy was laughing at me. Who the hell did he think he was? He had the nerve to lye there on his belly and laugh at me. I stormed over there and was about to hit him until he left but as I got closer to him he turned around quick and grabbed me, pulling me down on his hard body. He grabbed my face and kissed me. I can't help but moan in this mans mouth. That was a hot kiss. He grabs my $$, trying to get some morning luvin from me, but I can't do it. I am already dolled up, I will not let some guy strip me so they can use my body, I need to get to work. I pull away and am shocked at who I see under me. I am beyond shocked.

He chuckles some more and grabs me in another kiss. "Now Brooke Davis, you know damn well that I do not and never did and never WILL follow those rules of yours. We all know that, I Nathan Scott, has special priliages with you. You fk whoever you want fine, but I am your main lover, and I always will be. It's be that way for years, I am surprised that we are not together yet." Nathan said and kissed me again.

What did I just say about having to get to work and no man is allowed to strip me after i'm all dolled up? Ya well that is no man but him. Nathan Scott. He is the only one that I will allow to break my rules. He is the only man stupid enough to disobey me. All the other men are afraid of me and are running out of my house as fast as there feet can take them, but nope not this man. This man is a Scott. I smile sadley at the though, I'd only let two men break my rules and that was the famous Scott brothers. Oh boy did I miss Lucas. Ok enough about Lucas. Lets get back down to business. I have a hot, sexey Scott in my bed wanting to screw me, and sure its not the one that I want but at least this man wants me and is not pressuring me to commit. I shove all of my thoughts away and let him take my clothes off, after I warn him that he better not destroy my nice outfit that I made because its new. He smirked at me obeyed. Nathan was right. He is my main lover. All the other men would be a one time only deal, but i've been screwing Nathan Scott every since after High School Graduation.

Hours later, after I was with Nathan over and over again that morning, I show up at my work after 12. Freshly clean after my shower that Nathan and I took when we were done, screwing like a bunch of horn dogs. I walk in the door with my high up and my nose up in the air. Not making contact with anybody.

"Theresa, get me a vanilla cappichino, pronto." I ordered one of my followers that followed me all the way from Tree Hill, North Carlina, to Los Angeles, California. You see I was always a very popular girl in high school. The most popular actually. I was the captian of the Ravens Cheerleading squad and Nathan and Lucas were both Co-Captians on The Ravens Basketball team. And there was a bunch of girls that just wanted to be me. They forced there way in my life, by being part of the cheerleading squad, and trying to work with me, doing my errands, its pathedic really. Anyway Theresa was one of those girls, and I think its pathedic of her to follow me, I mean we are not in high school anymore.

"Rachael I want those papers on my desk PRONTO, if they are not there in 10minutes, then I am sorry but I'm going to have to fire your whorish $$." I said walking by a bch from high school. She was also a follower. Actually she tried to take everything from me. My friends. My boyfriend. All my dates. My money. My fashion designs. My popularity. And of course she tried to take my position on the cheerleading squad away. We were desperate for 2 new girls on the team, So I forced Haley James Scott to join and Rachael, who was a new girl, so before I realized she was going to fk me over I let her join in the team and then the games started. I don't even know why I allow her to work here. Oh who am I kidding. I am boss and I love giving her orders and watch her glare at me and squirm under my gaze. I love showing people I hate who is boss. The question is, what the fk was she doing working for me? She hates me. Oh well I don't care.

I keep on walking. "Boys keep your eyes on your work and not my $$, this is my works envirnment, if you want some free $$ then go to a strip joint, after work that is." I said to a bunch of guys gawking at my body. What perves. Men are pigs. I swear at least one of those boys was drooling.

I walk up to my secetary, who is surprisingly one of my good friends. She is from Tree Hill also but she was a follower then and I was not close with her. But now that Everyone hates me from Tree Hill, I have like no friends so she I gave her a job and we became friends. I'm sure it was a dream come true with her. She wanted to be my friend ever since freshman year, I was happy to take her in.  
"Hey Bevin, wanna do lunch today?" I asked the grinning girl.

"Sure, and then we can talk about my hot date last night. Ohh I can't wait." Bevin said.  
Bevin was such a little slut, Probaly a bigger slut then me. I don't think she has ever had a boyfriend, she is always busy fucking every guy around. It's fun to hang with her. We talk about the men we do. Lots of sexual talks between the two of us. And we also love to shop and drink. Sometimes we go and watch some chip and dales. Sometimes Nathan comes with us. I"m sure if Nathan and I offered a 3some with her, she'd die from being in heavon. We all know that she is jealous of me. Bevin can get any guy she wants but Nate. He just likes her as a friend. As for Theresa, she hates it that I hate him under my wing. Because she is like the leader of my followers and the one guy she'd do anything for is Nathan and I have him. I don't have to worry about Rachael much. I mean she thinks he is hot but she always wanted my Lucas.

"Ok Bevin, we'll do that. Anyway did anyone call me?" I asked getting down to business. Work. Is. Why. I'm . Here.

Smile smiled. "Yes here are all of your messages." She handed me a piece of paper.

I look at it and frown. No one important. Just stupid workers and buyers, no Lucas, No family or friends. Who am I kidding? I know that I do not deserve them. I should not be sitting around waiting for them to call me. I have no right to miss them. I screwed them all over. I hurt them all and now I am suffering for my mistakes. I am a horriable, horriable person. Lucas wants nothing to do with me. Haley hates me. Karen who was becoming like amother to me shunned me out of her family, and even my best friend at the time, Peyton Sawyer disowned me. The onle ones that followed me was Nathan and Bevin and Theresa. Nate came with my to La and a few months later the girls found me and came also. Rachael came a few years after I left. Lucas wanted nothing to do with her. He was married to Haley James now. And Rachael and I hated that. Nate did not come just to be my friend, he came because he scewed up with Haley and lost her for good. How did my life turn out this way?  
How did my world crumble down to nothing? Oh that is right. I did it. But I was not alone in my mistakes.

TBC:

Next: BRooke will think about to what she did.

please let me know what you think.

angela


End file.
